Avengers Initiative
by ArcGBurton
Summary: Fury realizes that the world needs more than just 6 people to defend it after Loki & reopens the Avengers Initiative to others S.H.I.E.L.D has been watching. While the Avengers do there part to bring in others. Now with facing the task of training. Will the newbies be able to make it? Or will they fall to hard for the Avengers? Trying to sort out feelings within Stark Tower.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; After All We Are Nothing, More or Less Than What We Reveal.

Riley Wilson had just recently moved to New York city, it was a busy city and Would take her mind off her family back home. They were always bothering Her to get married, get a better job, and change who she was. But a girl wants to have fun. You cant blame her right? She didn't think you could, so she moved away from everything she's ever known just to have a little fun in the big city or so she thought. Besides she had her secret power to protect her. Her power allowed her for a while to have the powers of anyone next to her. It was pretty neat although she hadn't really tried it out on anyway but a few of her friends who wanted to be ninjas. And yeah, they were pretty good but she was always able to out do them cause of her powers.

It was an early Saturday morning when she got to the park dressed in all black jogging clothes. Her long brown wavy hair tied into a neat high ponytail. Her light brown eyes scanned the park, it was a neat joggers park in the center of New York city, she never did get the name, she didn't need it. She knew where it was and always would as much time as she spent there. Running cleared her mind.

She started running after putting in her headphones as Obsession by Animotion started playing. The upbeat music started jamming out her headphones as she ran with a smile on her face. She followed the jogging paths being careful in case someone else was also on the path.

 _You are an obsession_

 _I cannot sleep_

 _I am your possession_

 _Unopened at your feet_

 _There's no balance_

 _No equality_

 _Be still I will not accept defeat_

There was another guy running on the path ahead of her. His short blond hair was super cute, but rsther old fashion. His old green shirt and sweat pants looked nice together. Why hadnt see seen him before? She smiled and thought to herself 'maybe a challenge.' She ran up to the Blonde and smiled running beside him till he noticed her but before he could say anything she took of running. He grinned before running after her.

 _I will have you_

 _Yes, I will have you_

 _I will find a way and I will have you_

 _Like a butterfly_

 _A wild butterfly_

 _I will collect you and capture you_

She would glance back as he caught up to her but without her knowing her powers kicked in and she ran faster and harder than he did. She smiled focusing on her breathing.

 _You are an obsession_

 _You're my obsession_

 _Who do you want me to be_

 _To make you sleep with me_

 _You are an obsession_

 _You're my obsession_

 _Who do you want me to be_

 _To make you sleep with me_

 _I feed you I drink you_

 _My day and my night_

 _I need you I need you_

 _By sun or candlelight_

 _You protest_

 _You want to leave_

 _Stay_

 _Oh, there's no alternative_

Soon enough she had well out ran the Blonde man and stood by the huge pond in the middle of the park. She bent over, her hands on her knees catching her breath. She smiled before finally standing up and stretching her arms before jogging in place to keep her blood pumping. She always enjoyed the feeling of out showing someone. It was so rare for her to be good at anything. Running was the one thing she was always good at. She took a moment to sit on the bench and check her phone as her music came to an end.

 _You are an obsession_

 _You're my obsession_

 _Who do you want me to be_

 _To make you sleep with me_

 _You are an obsession_

 _You're my obsession_

 _Who do you want me to be_

 _To make you sleep with me_

She hummed along to it before you took out her headphones and set her phone on the beach beside her, living in her victory. After a few minutes of staring out at the lake she heard an, "Excuse me Miss?"

She looked up and grinned when she saw it was the same blonde man she had out ran. "Hey, sorry about out running you."

The blonde didn't seem to think it was funny, he wasn't even mildly amused. "I wouldn't normally do this but.." he started before she stood and held her hands up. "Whoa there big fella, I'm not looking for a date." she spoke out softly even though it came a bit harsh.

He smiled now before rubbing the back of his neck. "I wish it was that simple." he started before looking away then back to her. "It's not normal for me to be out run by anyone so I guess today is the first time for a lot of things," he spoke softly but it didn't help ease the confusion on her face.

'Is this guy really that caught up on me beating him?' She thought to herself before he stuck his hand out to her. "I'm Steve, Steve Rogers." he said. When she didn't shake his hand and her confusion only seemed to deepen he smiled, "Captain America," he spoke before continuing "And I was wondering if you ever heard of the Avengers Initiative?"

She felt like she was going to pass out and die, "Captain-" Her cheeks flickered in the sun light turning a deep red from being so rude! Why hadn't she remembered his face! He was all over the news as were the other Avengers. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking again. "My god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you- were you." She stuttered a bit, she was in front of a real life super hero. 'Wait.. I- I JUST OUT RAN CAPTAIN AMERICA?'

"Oh my-" she spoke to herself before walking off. Steve jogged up to her, "Where are you going?" She looked around "I can't be here with you. I can't." She ran off as he stood there watching her go. Then he walked back over to the beach seeing she left her phone. He picked it up before looking around for her. But she was long gone. He sighed and took her phone with him as he left.

She ran all the way back to her flat it seemed. Ran until she was slamming her door shut and leaning against it. She sighed and let out a small scream. She had just meet Captain America and was totally rude. Plus he knew her secret. At least he didn't have her name, she felt tired all of a sudden and maybe that's what she needs a nice nap. She headed to her room kicking of her shoes and falling asleep in her jogging clothes. Maybe this was all a bad dream… she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; A Goal Without A Plan is Just A Wish.

Captains POV~

She just ran off like that leaving her phone? Did I scare her that bad? He let out a soft sigh before heading back to stark towers. Once he was in the kitchen he set the phone down on counter and fixed himself a nice big cup of ice water. After he downed the cup of water he noticed the phone was missing. "Come on!" he said out loud to himself before he was looking for the phone.

He heard a snicker behind him and turned to see Tony playing with the phone. "Well geez, Capsciple if you wanted a phone all you had to do is ask not steal one."

Steve rolled his eyes, "No tony, this girl left it at the park. I was going to return it but-" he stoped before mentally face palming his self.

"But?" Tony asked setting the phone down.

"I didn't get her name." Steve reached for the phone before tony picked it up again. "Don't worry Cap, Her name is Riley. And well cap she's pretty."

Tony pulled up a selfie as Steve stood beside him. Her long brown hair framed her face, her thick rim glasses were a bright red and she posed for the photo with her dog in her lap. "Tony we need to get her phone back to her." Steve spoke before taking the phone.

Tony smiled "well once she realizes it's missing she will call it, so just wait for her to call it then we can go give it to her."

"We?" Steve said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh yea, You didn't do so good with first impressions so I will help you out. Don't want her to think the Avengers are assholes."

"Tony, She has powers. She out ran me." Steve spoke before looking serious.

"Did you ask her-" tony started until he was cut off by Bruce walking into the room

"Ask who what?" Bruce questioned going to the fridge. He was shocked to see Steve and Tony were starting to get along.

Tony smiled before blurting it all out. "Capscile met a girl today, who has powers, scared her off, and now he has her phone. Oh yeah and she's like a model."

Steve glared at tony before completing the story "She out ran me at the park, and when I asked her about the Avengers Initiative she ran off leaving her phone. Now I wish to return it."

Bruce chuckled before shaking his head "She was smart, She doesn't wanna be apart of our time-bomb" He grabbed a salad before heading to the table followed by Tony and Steve. Bruce tried to not notice them but then they sat at the table with him.

"What?" He spoke before opening his salad and starting to eat it slowly.

"I think you should be the one to answer when she calls, you won't scare her. Well the hulk might, But not you as you." Tony smiled handing him the phone.

"Besides, She might enjoy not being alone, and knowing she isn't a freak. There are a few other newbies that will be tested later today. We should try and get her in too." Steve spoke softly before handing him the phone and smiling.

Tony grinned. "Besides shes hot!" He took the phone and pulled up a few out photos she had on her phone. The three of them looked at her photos before tony grinned at the last one. She was holding a mic in a little jazz looking club. It was rather old fashion but nice.

"I know that club! She must be a singer there. I know where we can find her if she says no." Tony smirked proud of himself. Bruce had a slight blush looking over the photos. Before Steve took the phone.

"That's enough snooping let's just wait for her to call and not invade anymore of her privacy." Steve spoke taking the phone with him to the couch before setting the phone on the table waiting. She would call right?

Bruce ate his salad and glanced at Steve before back to Tony. "He feels bad for her running off. Don't be so hard on him."

Tony looked fakely offended. "Me? Hard on the Capsicle? Never. Science bro how could you say such a thing." The ends of Tony's lips curved into a smile as Bruce chuckled.

"I guess I'm stuck out of the lap until she calls huh?" Bruce asked softly. Tony nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry we can see how many experiments we can do within the kitchen." Tony stood up walking into the kitchen. Bruce just smiled more. Tony sure was a great friend. But Bruce thoughts laced to the girl. If she didn't want to be apart of all this, Tony wasn't gonna make it easy for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; There Is No Growth In Your Comfort Zone.

She woke up an hour later before feeling gross from sleeping in her sweat covered clothes. She quickly took them off heading to the bathroom to run a bath. She turned on her stereo which played- A Thousand Years by Christina Perri before adding bubble bath to the water. She smiled before slipping in and just relaxing as she hummed along to the music closing her eyes.

She couldn't get her mind off Steve- well Captain America. And the Avengers Initiative? What was that about? She shook her head enjoying the bath until her eyes shot open and she sat up splashing the water onto the floor. She quickly scurried out of the tub to her bedroom. She wrapped a towel around her before searching the bed and her clothes…

"My phone.." She said to herself bringing her hand to smack her forehead. She remembered leaving it on the bench. Steve probably had it. She sighed softly awkwardly holding her towel closed as she grabbed her home phone and dialed the number.

"Anyone but Steve. Anyone.." She whispered to herself as her phone.

Riley's Phone went off with her ringtone of King of Anything by Sara Bareilles inside Stark tower. Steve was hesitant about answering as Tony ran over and picked it up just in time running to the other side of the room.

Riley noted that a man picked up the phone but it wasn't Steve. "Yes, This is Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist."

Riley almost dropped the phone. Her phone was with tony stark? She cleared her throat. "Yes, I believe you have something that belongs to me." She tried to stay calm but it was hard.

"Oh yes, Ms. Riley. We have your phone in Stark tower. Captain America brought in with him in hope to give it back to you. You can come get your phone now. Just tell the receptionist Tony sent for you."

She rolled her eyes "Can't you meet me somewhere besides that ugly tower?"

Tony huffed and held the phone away from his ear. "She called my tower ugly! Who does she think she is."

Bruce stood and took the phone before clearing his throat. "Ms?"

Riley smiled at the voice on the other end. It was soft and calm unlike Tony's. "Look I don't want to travel all the way down town to the tower."

"I wasn't going to ask you too. I was going to ask for your address so we could drop it off. I don't wanna inconvenience you in anyway." Bruce's voice was soft as Tony and Steve watched him.

She sighed. One thing she'd hate is having them knowing her address especially if Steve had spilled the beans. She didn't know what to say.

"Ms?" Bruce asked after a few moment of silence.

"I'll be at Stark tower in 20 minutes." She spoke softly before hanging up the phone. She held her home phone to her head before groaning out loud annoyed at herself. But she threw on clothes and brushed her hair before getting a cab and heading to stark tower.

Bruce smiled and hung up the phone handing it back to steve. They looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Well!" Tony spoke leaning over the couch.

Bruce looked up at them "She will be in 20." He walked to the table to pick up dishes and took them to the sink washing them.

"Awesome! Steve call everyone down here. I want to give her our warmest welcome." Tony smiled before talking to the AI

"JARVIS."

"Yes ?" the AI answered

"Alert me when Ms. Riley has arrived in the lobby."

"Yes Sir." the AI spoke before Steve headed to get everyone into the living room,

Bruce looked to tony once he was done with the dishes and turned to lean back against the sink. "What if she says no?"

Tony smiled "Who wouldn't wanna be apart of out team?"

Bruce shook his head with a smile. "The smart ones."

Tony walked over and bumped Bruce's shoulder "Oh c'mon you just don't want me to tease you."

Bruce looked away before moving towards the lab. "I'll be in the lab. I need to look over my formula."

Tony smiled softly knowing his friend didn't want anyone close. Yet he didn't have a choice with the team. He started hatching a plan, he would at least get Bruce a date.

Arriving at Stark tower and being invited by Tony Stark was the dream of almost every women in New York city. Everyone but Riley. She paid the cab driver and walked into the tower and up to the receptist.

"Um. Tony Stark sent for me.." The girl behind the desk seemed to look over Riley. She was in deep blue jeans with a hole on her thigh and a black sweater with a scarf her hair in a messy bun her red frame glasses on. The girl scoffed before pointing to elevator. "Top Floor."

Riley walked into the elevator and hit the top floor button which had an A on it. "Must be for Avengers" she spoke to herself once the doors closed. Then her heart dropped she hadn't even though of that.. She swallowed the lump in her throat before the doors opened to a living room type area with a small kitchen.

There was no one there. They knew she was coming. She looked around nervously before calling out "Hello? Um. I'm here for my phone."

Bruce heard the voice from the lab and how no one else was there. He sighed and set down his things and walked out still wearing his lab coat, but he took his glasses off as he walked out.

"Miss?" He called as she crept around before she winced and slowly turned. Her eyes flicked over the man in front of her. He wasn't intimidating at all.

"Yes, I'm here for my phone. Stev- I mean Captain America has it." She spoke softly feeling a soft blush come to her cheeks the longer they looked at each other.

Bruce cleared his throat before nodding "Yes, they were sitting here. I don't believe they left. Probably hiding at Tony's request." he motioned for her to follow him. She nods and follows him as they head out to the balcony where everyone is relaxing.

"Awh Bruce! I see you've found Ms. Riley!" Tony smiled before standing and walking over. Bruce moved to the side as Tony stuck out his hand to her. "Tony Stark Here."

Riley still felt bad about how she treated Steve so she hesitantly shook Tony's hand. "Riley.. Riley Wilson." She spoke softly before looking around and seeing Steve walking over.

He had her phone about to hand it to her before Tony took it and smiled. "Not yet Capscile. Ms. Wilson. Mind sharing with us how you out ran our own little super soldier here." Tony questioned.

'Shit' she thought to herself as her eyes looked around at everyone who was now interested and walking over. "Well- I um. Have always been a fast runner" She chuckled nervously before Tony got closer.

"But that's not all of it is it? You have a power. And from the nervousness of your body language it doesn't end with just running fast does it Ms. Wilson?"

She almost looked around for a way to escape before sighing, "Why does it matter. I just came for my phone. Not to be an avenger."

Thor smiled and stepped forward. "Lady Wilson, why would you want to try and be an average midgardian when you are clearly something more?"

She looked to the body builder blonde. Before looking around the room. They felt like a family and she didn't have to try to fit in. No they already excepted her as she was. She smiled softly before looking to Bruce as he motioned for her to go on. It seemed she'd known him forever ages, even though they just met. It was just his warm smile. It was- Reassuring.

"I have the power to have the same abilities as the person or people I'm around for a while." She spoke before looking to tony who wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her into the tower.

"Riley how would you like to become an avenger? Of course you will to appear before S.H.I.E.L.D But you are a total knock out. In fact we were all about to head to Shield to see all the other newbies. You can ride with us." Tony smiled being charming as normal

"I- I guess." She stuttered as everyone headed up to the jet. She slipped out of Tony's arm as Natasha walked up beside her.

"Don't worry we don't bite much. But really, we aren't that bad. We barely fight anymore, and we always have fun believe it or not." She placed a hand on your shoulder before smiling softly.

"Thanks. I guess I can give it a try after all." She smiled innocently looking around as Thor entertained them with jokes he had learned. They were pretty bad but that's what made them funny. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; Fate Doesn't Ask You What You Want, It Knows What's Best: Part One

The jet ride to DC wasn't bad at all. She sat joking with Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Steve. They were all so nice and accepting. She wasn't even an avenger and they were being so nice.

Tony smiled and nudged Bruce who was sitting by him. Bruce looked to tony from the window.

"She's pretty huh? You know you should be come her friend."

Bruce looked out the window "Tony don't try anything." Bruce warned with no real threat In his voice.

Tony smiled before calling out "Hey Riley come here for a sec."

Riley who felt more at home now than she ever had in her whole life sat across from Tony. "Yes?"

Tony nudged Bruce causing him to look away from the window. "Bruce here had a question to ask you." Bruce glared at tony then opened his mouth to talk but he couldn't.

Riley raised an eye brow "What did you want to ask me Bruce?"

Bruce smiled nervously before quickly thinking of a question. "Did you ever get your phone back from Tony."

Riley smiles before looking to Tony and holding out her hand. Tony places her phone in her hand with a smile. Riley slid her phone into her back pocket before tony spoke "Hey are you nervous about 'try outs'? Cause you shouldn't be."

She shook her head no "I've never been afraid of preforming. It's just controlling it I'm worried about." Tony nodded before grinning "You know Bruce here is great at keeping his power under control. Maybe you two should go up against each other in the training. Maybe he could help you with Controlling it too."

Riley smiled and looked to Bruce with bright eyes. "You would do that for me Bruce?"

Bruce smiled shyly looking to her. "Yea I wouldn't mind. It's the least I can do for Tony causing you so much trouble." Riley chuckled a little before nodding.

"I would love that." She locked eyes with Bruce for a moment before Thor calling her.

"Lady Riley! You have to hear the Midgardian remembrance of a story Clint told! It was spectacular" He smiled before Clint smiled widely.

"Oh I'll be right there don't worry!" She smiled at them before turning to Tony and Bruce. "Why don't you guy come join us? I'm sure the story is great."

"Sounds like fun!" Tony smiled bringing Bruce with him as they all sat around telling stories and jokes.

They were landing in DC in no time and Riley was starting to feel a little nervous once off the plane she looked up Doctor Bruce Banner. She was waiting for it to load as she felt someone behind her. She put her phone away and turned around. Seeing Bruce standing there.

"Nervous huh? Afraid I might hurt you? Or well the other guy might hurt you." His face was blank yet his brown eyes were full of emotion. Pain suffering, and a speck of what. Longing?

She smiled softly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Doctor Banner you do not scare me. If anything you interest me. The way you control yourself is amazing. I was looking you up cause I was curious."

"Curious about what?" Bruce asked looking down then looking back up at her.

"Who you really are." She smiled softly "Cause you aren't dangerous." She started walking away and turned back to him smiling as she walked backwards. "You're just misunderstood. Everyone can see it. Everyone but you it seems Doctor." She gave him one last smile before walking off to join Thor.

Tony walked up to Bruce and smirked "See she likes you already. She can see through you too. I like her." Bruce glanced up at him before they walked into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Riley walked in with Thor laughing and Nick looked a little pissed. Then again when didn't he. Steve walked over to him bring Riley with him.

"Fury this is Riley, She out ran me in the park today. I think we should give her a chance today." Steve smiled and Riley felt a little small next to them. She didn't really pay attention on the plane but now she was feeling small. How could she need around a super soldier and a tough looking bald guy with an eye patch.

She held out her hand and Fury shook it. "Alright. You guys will brief the other newbies too and get to the training bay. Hill is waiting there for you all." Fury spoke before heading off to take care of other things.

Steve smiled and they all headed to the training bay. Walking in with the avengers she felt like top dog all ready. There were 4 other people in the room. She smiled joining them while the avengers spoke to all of them. Tony of course did most of the talking, after Hill briefed everyone.

"Now newbies here is where you all test to see how good you really are. You are going up against one of us. Any of us you want. It's your choice. Now let the games begin!" Tony smiled clearly making a hunger games reference.

The new kids went along looking at the avengers. There were two guys. One taller one shorter. Then two girls. Both around average height. One was super thin and the other was more active looking. Riley looked at them with a smile before walking forward to be the first as she stood in front of Bruce.

"Still up for it?" she smiled and all he did was nod. The newbies looked a little scared for her before slowly choosing their partners. The shorter guy choose Clint while the taller guy choice Natasha. The thin girl choose Thor while the last choose tony. Steve just smiled not having to practice today.

"I'll call the training then." Captain said before leading all of them to the training bay area. "Start when you are ready!"

The newbies all took the first attack on their partners while Bruce and Riley slowly circled each other. "You still sure about this?" Bruce asked softly.

"Oh you bet Doctor, it's your move."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Fate Doesn't Ask You What You Want, It Knows what's Best: Part Two

"Oh you bet Doctor, it's your move." She smirked before Bruce sighed and turned into the hulk rather quickly before she scanned the room seeing Captain and Natasha. She nodded to herself as hulk ran at her his fist ready. She quickly jumped as high as captain and did a cartwheel off his back landing softly on the ground behind the hulk.

The hulk looked confused before turning around and running at you again this time prepared to block her from jumping but instead she met his fist gripping it as her arm turned green and grew to the size of hulks. Her eyes turning green with a grin. She hulk-ed out also which caused everyone else to stop and stare. She was all muscled out like the hulk just taller and green and more like Thor. She quickly flipped hulk to the ground before doing a front flip over him and landing on his back before holding him down.

The hulk didn't like this and quickly slammed her off of him. They went at it fighting for quite a while before Fury entered the room and everyone stopped. Hulk and Riley's hulk-ed out version locked in a pushing match for dominance.

"Enough!" Fury called as Hulk broke it off letting Riley fall on her face. He just huffed as he stood there waiting to un-hulk. Which didn't take long since he began to control it better. As soon as hulk was smaller so was Riley. But she was still on her face.

Bruce offered his hand to her before she stood up holding her pants and her baggy sweater up to still cover most of her. She was blushing quick badly before looking to Fury who was now in front of her. He was looking over her like she was some experiment gone wrong. Maybe she was? She didn't know.

"What are you?" Fury questioned before she saw everyone was staring at her. Her cheeks only got redder before she glanced around the room before running out at a spend no one could follow. Surely they thought she was a freak. She ran out the front door of shield and didn't know where she was going once she was in the parking garage. She just found a corner and sat down and held herself. Trying to keep herself from crying.

Everyone looked around at each other Bruce felt his heart sink knowing what she must be feeling. "Some one should go after her." Tony finally said. They looked around the room. "We should all go. She need to know shes not alone. Don't you remember how we all felt? We are different. She needs to know she isn't alone anymore. She has us." Steve spoke up before heading out of the door to try and find her. Everyone slowly followed. Clint stayed with Fury and the Newbies he wouldn't be much help in this situation. They walked out to the parking garage before hearing crying and slowly following it.

"Why am I crying? I hardly know them. Why do I care what they think of me? It's not like a belong there, here, or anywhere… I never belong anywhere. Never will. Ha. It's not like they need me. They are a great team. Why would they need a copy cat. My power is useless. I'm useless…" she cried into her hands.

They stood around the corner before Bruce took the first steps out and to her. "Riley.."

She looked up seeing him before wiping her tears with the back of her hand and standing still holding herself and her pants. "Go away. I shouldn't of come. But no you guys couldn't leave it at that. Especially Steve." She sobbed quietly before Bruce wrapped his arms around her from behind. She spun in his arms hitting his chest.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" She cried as she beat on his chest more. He just held her and stroked her hair letting her fight it out soon she gave up and just cried. "You are not a monster. You are not a freak. You are not nothing." he spoke softly stroking her hair. "You aren't. You are a special combination of DNA and genes that no one else could be made of. Every atom in your body is unique and can never again be recreated. No one else is like you and never can be. Stars die every day and planets collide. And those atoms over time. Forming great kings and Egyptians, planets and air, they all burst apart to slowly form you. A brilliant mixture of chaos and beauty. You are not anything more than a human who can never be recreated. Don't down grade yourself, cause it's not who you are." He spoke softly to her before she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "You belong here as much as any of us. We didn't mean to upset we were baffled is all." He smiled softly before wiping her tears softly. "Right guys?" he called back as everyone came out from around the corner.

"Oh god really.." She pulled out of Bruce's arms and took a few steps away but she was soon surrounded by everyone.

"You did great out there. You shouldn't be upset. You were totally amazing." Tony smiled wrapping his arm around her. She smiled softly before everyone slowly hugged you. Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"Riley I'm sorry for bringing you here. But you needed this, you may have been alone for all your life I assume. You don't have to be. I know what it's like to not fit it, to want to do something greater. This is your chance." Steve spoke softly before Riley wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

"Thank you Steve." She held the hug for a while before softly kissing his cheek causing tony to whistle as Steve blushed.

"You are welcome… Well! Lets get back to training!" Steve said a bit awkward. Bruce walked back with Tony as tony told him "She doesn't like Steve. That was a thank you kiss. Trust me I'm the expert." Bruce didn't feel any better. He didn't show it though. He was barely friends with her. He wouldn't be jealous. If he could help it.

They got back to the training area. Natasha had an extra training outfit so she took Riley to the locker room and gave it to her. Riley looked at the outfit before to Natasha. "Put it on trust me." Nat said before Riley changed and walked back out.

"Are you sure about this?" Riley said looking down at herself. Nat smiled and nodded before heading out of the locker room but she grabbed her hand.

"Can- can I ask you something?" Riley asked shyly. Natasha nodded before they sat down on the bench in the middle.

"Bruce. Is he uh-" Riley glanced to the ground "Single?"

Natasha smirked and nodded "And from the looks of it he likes you. I mean he was just steaming with jealousy when you kissed Cap."

"Oh gosh no, that was just a thank you I didn't mean- wait he likes me?" Riley's cheeks flushed as she smiled softly. "How can you tell?"

"I know Banner. If it's one thing that's strange to him it's crushes. Besides he can relate to you. Just let him make the first move. He is kind of old fashion and I'm not too sure about his last relationship it was before I knew him. You might want to talk to tony. They are science bros after all." Natasha smiled before rubbing Riley's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm not the only girl anymore. I need help keeping the boys in line."

Riley smiled "Thanks for everything." She smiled before standing up "lets go." They walked out together smiling. They entered the training area and everyone laid eyes on Riley. Natasha bumped her arm with a smile as Riley smiled too. Riley was in spandex shorts black and a tight long sleeve top which was also black. They walked over to everyone and Fury walked up.

"Wilson, I expect you to lean how to control yourself and your powers. Also to under go slight testing. Train every day with a different member of the team. I was improvement reports every week from everyone." Fury nodded then walked over to the newbies and told the two girls and the taller guy they were in. While he took the shorter guy with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; We Must Take Adventures To Know Where We Truly Belong

Tony smiled before looking over the Newbies. "Okay Newbies front and center! I want you to share something about yourself with everyone!"

Riley went first. "Hey Avengers you guys know me but for the rest Hi. Im Riley Wilson. I have the ability to have the power of anyone near me. Which is kinda why I also was about to hulk out with Banner." She chuckled softly before the thin girl stood beside her.

"Hey. I'm Indigo Arthur. My power is Controlling time. That's kinda why, Thor, I could dodge all your moves because I was able to slow down time and move." She smiled her long black straight hair hung on either sides of her face, she was average height around five foot four and a thin narrow pale face. The way she carried herself was rather old fashioned.

The tall guy walked over with a confident smile on his face. "Hey I'm Vincent Cadwell. My powers well its manipulating earth and shadows. Which is how it seemed like I can teleport." From his soft chestnut hair that was slightly slick back, his five o'clock shadow showing and his soft brown eyes, he almost looked like every girls dream!

The active girl walked up standing on the other side of Riley. "Well I guess I'm last. Chastity Logan, Persuasion is the power I use the most. It's like telekinesis of the mind. Other than that just mind commutation with animals and humans." She smiled before looking over the other newbies, her soft blue eyes traveling. Her dirty blonde hair bounced with every move of her head, and her soft skin and slightly rounded nose made her look like Tony's next mistake.

Then the shorter guy ran in out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. Do I need to say something?" Everyone nodded before he cleared his throat "Jasper. Jasper Maverick. Power? Oh um mainly this" He created a small ball of energy in his hand which looked like a smaller sun. "Not sure what it's called. And a bit of magic." He gave a bow, His soft red tinted light brown hair more curly than tamed. But it looked nice none the less and was short. His green eyes sparkling before Riley giggled she was going to enjoy this.

Tony stepped forward. "First thing, You need hero names then suits. But first get yourself finely dressed party at Stark tower tonight. It honor of all of you newbies. I will be by to pick you all up around Seven so be ready by then. We are expected to walk in together. If you have a date have them at your place when I arrive. That is all." Tony nodded before everyone headed to the Shield lunch room they all worked up an appetite.

They all sat together once they got their food. Riley sat by Jasper and Chastity while Bruce was across from her. Jasper started sharing a story about how we first found out he had powers. Riley couldn't quite keep her mind of the man in front of her though. She was always cautious and careful. Never one to just fall in love. Then again she figured Bruce was the same. She shook off the feeling and listened as best she could to the rest of Jasper story. Before Chastity pointed out how Riley hadn't shared a story yet.

Riley smiled softly "I'm not that interesting." She said before everyone was encouraging her to share anyway. Riley sighed before starting a story. "I guess one I could tell is about where I work. Of course this has nothing to do with my powers i just like this story. So I'm a singer at a local club. It's all 40's themed and it's nice. But we were setting up for a show one night and this man runs in freaking out. We don't know about what but we calm him down. Turns out he was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him and didn't know how. Of course myself being a relationship except. Not really. But I've seen movies and read novels." She blushed a bit before going on "I knew the best way to do it. So I asked him for the ring telling him to trust me which he was nervous about. But when he came back with his girlfriend. And they were such a cute couple. I sang there song that he had told me about. 'Dream a little dream of me.' She was so happy and they started dancing and I came down and sang in front of them before pulling out the ring as he got down on one knee and purposed while the band and and sung softly. I had never seen a women so happy before. She slid on the ring and they danced the rest of the night. I had stayed and sung for them until they were ready to leave. Even though it was way pasted closing. I like to think I did a good thing. I'm sure she would of said yes anyway. But I made that night special for them." Riley smiled softly before Vincent smiled.

"Maybe one day you'll get purposed to at your club." He winked softly before Riley blushed

"Oh no I'm not the marrying kind. Or even the dating kind. My last relationship provide that data." She chuckled softly before Indigo smiled.

"Don't let one man get you out of dating. Someone aren't as good as others. You'll find a nice guy." She insisted.

Riley just shook her head "oh no, that's something I stay away from. Dating Is nerve racking."

Tony smiled "what if you were to date one of us? Last time I checked everyone here is single but Clint and Natasha and Thor." Tony wiggled his eye brows as Bruce glanced up at her.

"In the small amount of time I've gotten to know you guys. You are great. But I dunno. I couldn't live with myself if I broke any friendships apart. You guys are all so close. And we all will be soon. Besides I think it's best if I don't date any super humans. With my powers, that's not the best idea." She spoke glancing down at her food not feeling hungry anymore.

"What if one of us asked you out though? Would you turn us down. I mean we are all. And by all I mean me, good looking" Tony grinned. Of course he wasn't interested in her himself but more for Bruce.

"I mean, I'm not rude. I'll go on a date or two. But it won't be much more. I'm not that type tony. So don't think about it."

"Oh I wont" he winked before the rest of lunch was just jokes and battling stories against Loki. That's something Riley would of liked to seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; But "Just Friends" Don't Look At Each Other Like That.

But after lunch more training everyone was just kinda in a free for all fight and it was fun. Riley manged not to hulk out again but she did get Clint's good aim while fighting and was quickly able to locate all of Natasha's pressure point and take her down easy. But then she turned to see Vincent staring at her in a challenge. She grinned and felt her hands heat up as she had Jasper star power. Star after star she launched at him before slowing down time thanks to indigo and quickly taking him down as well. But when she went to take on tony she struggled. He can fly after all! She tried her best but her powers were getting too hard to handle so she let tony take her down. And by down I mean slamming her right the ground.

"Fuck! Tony!" She hissed holding her arm. Most of her body ached but her arm from pretty banged up from before slammed onto concrete. Tony was freaking out a little before helping her up. Well trying too. But it hurt for her to move. "Shit!" She hissed sitting up. But she couldn't get farther than that.

"Guess I'm not as tough as I thought" she joked. Tony quickly pulled Bruce over. Bruce got down on one knee to look her arm over.

"I need to get her to a clean area and tony get the first aid kit. Can you walk?" Bruce questioned his eyes looking deep into her soul. Riley shook her head no, without another word Bruce scooped her up in his arms bridal style and stood up. His strength amazed everyone. Not like Riley was heavy but still.

He quickly carried Riley to the locker room where everyone followed as if to help out. Riley had her arms around Bruce's neck afraid she would be dropped. She wasn't fond of heightens, even just a few feet from the ground. He went into the locker room and sat her on the counter by the sinks in the shower area. Tony left the first aid kit and Natasha stayed pushing everyone out so Bruce wasn't distracted.

Riley frowned and looked at the sleeve of Natasha's shirt. "Nat I'm sorry it's ruined.."

Nat just smiled. "Don't worry about it. Really. Tony will pay for it." Nat touched Riley's shoulder, glancing between her and Bruce with a smile before leaving the locker room also.

Bruce cleaned his hands before putting on gloves. "You- You're going to have to remove your shirt.. Do you have another?" He looked up at her before she shook her head no. Bruce glanced to the side before turning and going into his locker and pulling out a grey sweater. "You can wear this by you need to leave your arm out." He headed her the sweater, as their hands touched he quickly turned and waited for her to change.

She tried to pull off the top but the drying blood and her arm being stiff didn't help. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I… I need help. I can't"

Bruce turned with a look of pity and anger in his eyes. Anger probably at tony, or himself. It was hard to say, even for Bruce himself. He walked over and lightly grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it up slowly and off her hurt arm carefully. He refused to look anywhere but at her eyes and her wound while he carefully helped her put on his sweater. 'That wasn't so bad' or so he told himself but he could feel his pulse rising. He took a few deep breathes before he took a wash rag and wet it.

He walked over putting his hand on her shoulder as the other slowly cleaned the dried blood from the wound so he could get a better look at it. She winced but nothing more, she forced herself to look across the room. She had already cried once today and that was enough. Soon he put the now red wash cloth in the sink.

"This is going to sting a little. Just squeeze my hand if it hurts." He spoke softly but his face blank from emotion. He took her hand and she nodded as she softly used anti-bacterial wipe on her arm. She winced again and squeezed his hand as hard as she could. He quickly finished before bandaging her arm.

"There we go, you aren't hurt anywhere else are you?" Bruce asked softly before cupping her cheek in his hand as he took the rag and wiped some of the blood of her face making sure there wasn't a cut. She smiled looking into his concentrating brown eyes before her hand cupped his.

"I'm fine really. Thank you." She wrapped her good arm around his neck as he backed up slightly surprised before she toppled them over to the ground. They both let out yelps as they fell. She landed on him.

He looked up at her with an awkward chuckle. Before wrapping his arms around her waist. His skin warming a bit as his hands laid on her bare back from the sweater being still not on her one arm. She Nuzzled into his neck before whispering "You are my friend right?"

Bruce just chuckled awkwardly "Of course. Everyone on the team is."

Riley smiled and looked down at him "But I can relate to you."

Just as their eyes locked in a soul splitting way the locker room doors flung open to show the worrying faces of the avengers. "ARE YOU GUYS O-" they shouted before stopping and seeing Riley on top of Bruce. They blush quickly blushed as Bruce got up helping her up before standing in front of her to hide how the sweater wasn't on all the way.

"We just fell is all. Riley lost her balance and I broke the fall." Bruce said shyly before rubbing at the back of his neck. Nat smiled and quickly walked over taking her into one of the stalls to fix the sweater all the way. Bruce cleaned up the make shift station before they all walked out together. Natasha just smiled softly glancing at them. Knowing friends don't look at each other that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; It's The Unexpected That Changes Our Lives

Tony smiled as he ended training for the day to grill Bruce about what had really happened in the locker room. Everyone ironically went back to the locker room to change. Bruce didn't have another shirt to change into so he just grabbed his back and headed out to wait.

Riley was just grabbed her bag to promising Nat she would return the shorts. But Nat just smiled and told her to keep them. Riley headed out to see Bruce. She approached him with a smile.

"You don't by any chance be heading by 4th street once back at Stark tower?" Riley asked innocently. This man had already done so much for her.

Bruce just smiled "Of course I can talk you home. It's not too far from the tower and I don't mind."

Riley smiled before awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to another. "I have one more question. You can say no of course."

Bruce smiled "I doubt I will but ask away."

Riley smiled lightly "Could you maybe come get me from my home instead of riding in a limo with Tony. I don't really wish for him to know where I live ya know?" Bruce chuckled. He didn't blame her Tony was a bit of a pain.

"Of course Riley, I don't mind at all." Bruce smiled before Riley hugged him again.

"Thank you" she whispered before Tony strolled out with a grin on his face.

"I see you two are getting along well. Riley I need your address to pick you up tonight." Tony smiled before putting his arm around Riley careful of her hurt arm.

She quickly ducked out of it. "I got that covered. Bruce is giving me a ride. I wouldn't want you all to have to go so far to pick me up." She smiled. Tony smiled and nodded leaving it at that. Bruce knew he would hear it later. But everyone headed up to the jet. There was more than enough room for the avengers including the new members. Riley took the time to text her roommate to let him know she was coming.

Most of the ride was quite and a bit awkward the newer avengers didn't really talk much unless someone else started it. Not even Tony was really talking anymore. But the plane ride seemed even faster than the way there. As they arrived at stark tower Various avengers took the newbies home. Riley didn't stay long enough to see who went with who. She was quick to go with Bruce down to his car. Well his Jeep Cherokee. Riley smiled and got in when he unlocked the door.

"Thank you again for this Bruce it means the world to me." Riley smile before Bruce just nodded.

"Now where do you live?" He smiled "I wont tell tony don't worry." Riley gave him directions to her house before he pulled up outside her flat.

"Well here it is. Apartment 3 for when you come to get me. Again thank you again Bruce." She smiled grabbing her bag before heading up to her apartment as he Drove back to the tower to get ready himself.

Soon enough it was going on time and everyone was ready. That's when Riley's buzzer rang and she went over to it and held the button.

"Yes?" Riley smiled knowing it was Bruce.

"Yea, Hey I'm here."

"I'll buzz you up. I just need to get my shoes." She hit the button to open the door front as she unlocked her door. She rushed around grabbing her shoes and slipping them on as Bruce walked in the door knocking.

"Hey you ready y-" He stopped seeing her standing before him in the most beautiful emerald dress. He was at a lost for words.

"Hey yea I just gotta get my purse, You okay?" Riley asked looking at him curiously.

"I'm fine go get your purse we are gonna be late" he chuckled before she nodded and went into another room to get her purse. He looked around the small apartment before noticing few pictures of Riley on the wall. It must have been her singing at her club.

When Riley came back she smiled before grabbing her keys. "Let's go." They smile and head down to Bruce's car before heading to stark tower. There was a lot of commotion in the front so Bruce parked and walked with her into the tower to find the other avengers waiting for them also dressed up.

"Well well. Look who's last to the party." Tony smiled before wagging his eye brows. But he didn't have time to tease before they we announced.

Tony locked arms with Pepper and went in first. Followed by Steve escorting Indigo in. Then Natasha and Clint locked arm and arm. Thor and Jane we right after. Then Vincent and Chastity went in. Jasper had his own date. No one really caught her name first though. Lastly Bruce and Riley.

Bruce offered his arm to her as she gladly took it. They walked in together and smiled.

Tony smiled "my god they look like a couple already."

Thor, who was next to pepper heard tony and said "The Angry Green One has found a partner! I must congratulate him on his new founded relations." Thor headed off towards tony stopped him.

"They aren't together yet Thor. But they will be then you can do whatever you said." Tony smiled before locking arms with pepper again and heading over to them.

Pepper smiled and hugged Riley softly "Tony told me a lot about you. You just seem so wonderful."

Riley started blushing softly. "Oh I'm not another member of the team really. And I have a long way to go." Tony took off with Bruce and pepper just smiled and keep the conversation going. Tony of course was grilling Bruce telling him to ask Riley to dance.

"So you and Bruce." Pepper finally questioned after small talk.

Riley felt her cheeks heat up "He's a friend. A good friend."

Pepper smiles softly "Oh you don't look like you two are just friends. I saw the way you looked at him. If you are worried about the other guy you shouldn't. Bruce has almost perfected control. If you like him you should just kiss him. I'm sure he will understand that."

Riley's face only got redder as pepper was talking. "I really like-"

"Really like what?" Bruce questioned now standing beside Riley again. She looked to pepper before smiled and nodded before going to find tony.

"A Drink, Pepper said the cocktails were Divine. You stay here I will get you one." Riley smiled before turning and letting out a sigh. She headed to the bar to find the other girls there. She let out a sigh before downing a cocktail. Of course the girls could tell she was upset. And comforted her. After another drink she spilled everything. How she had started liking Bruce, how she thought he liked her. But she was scared cause they only really just met! How can something like this happen so fast. Besides everyone kept telling her to go for it and she was scared, not if him but of herself. All the girls did was comfort her and try to tell her whatever she does is the right thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Dancing To The Rhythm Of Beating Hearts

Riley ended up drinking more than she wanted to and Basically avoiding tony and Bruce the entire party until she drank her last cocktail and she felt great and confident. So did Bruce apparently. When he saw her he walked up to her and smiled.

"I- I was wondering if you'd have this dance with me?" He asked holding out his hand. Riley's heart dropped. She couldn't say no to this man. She nodded before they took the dance floor as a slow song played.

Rain falls down on the desert sand

And the flowers cover the land

Well they've been waiting patiently

For the right raindrop to set 'em free

He took her hand in his and placed his other on her hip. She placed hers on his shoulder as he gently danced her around. It was slow and his steps were quite easy to follow. She smiled up at him before moving closer and resting her head on his chest as they danced.

Well, ain't it just like love?

I thought there was none

That was when I found one

On a dark night in a southern town

You called to me and I turned around

He surprised her and spun her out of his arms before spinning her back in. "My my my Doctor. You sure have some moves." Riley smiled before gazing up into his coffee brown eyes. Bruce just smiled and kept dancing her around the floor elegantly, careful to avoid the other dancing couples. He spun her once more before pulling her in for a small dip. Riley didn't know which was louder, the music or her pounding heart.

In a perfect moment when the stars align

You couldn't have come at a better time

And every day of my life had led me to

That perfect moment with you

Bruce smiled at her before speaking "you know it's been a while since I've done this." He confessed a light pink spreading across his cheeks.

Riley smiled softly "it's been ages for me too. But you still got it Doctor. Whatever it may be." They both chuckled softly before dancing in smaller circles closer together.

Lucky that we did not meet

Ten years back on the street

So many pages yet to turn, yeah

So many dreams still to burn

Oh, but I don't cry for the wasted years

Or the twisted roads that got me here

I have been to the end of the earth

And I know what standing still is worth

She slide her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her waist. They slowly stepped in a small circle not focus on anything in the world but this one moment. She muzzled her head into his chest as he felt his heart beat rise a little. It had been so long since he's been with a women. He didn't want to mess up this new friendship but making an unwelcome move.

Oh but how Riley welcomed anything Bruce would throw at her. She almost felt like her knees were slowly wasting away to jelly. But she did her best dancing despite it.

In a perfect moment when the stars align

Love don't travel in straight lines

And every day of my life had led me to

That perfect moment with you

Riley looked up at him, pulling her head off his chest. He smiled back at her softly. Her eyes seemed to sparkle the longer they gazed at each other. They had all but stopped dancing and we're just lighting swaying to the music. Riley's hand softly played with his hair as a smile tugged at her lips. Bruce knew what she wanted the moment she glanced to his lips.

Well, the wheel of fortune is going round and round

I never thought I'd come up when I was down

Bruce smiled before smiling softly. He was nervous to say the least. But Riley's stare between his lips and then to his eyes slowly seduced him in. One kiss wouldn't hurt would it. He slowly, hesitantly moved down towards her lips.

What a perfect moment when the stars align

When you put your hand in mine

And every day of my life has led me to

That perfect moment

Riley's eyes fluttered shut as Bruce got closer. Just an inch away he stopped, his warm breathe spilling over her lips. Riley opened her eyes and saw Bruce's eyes searching hers, for anything, something, a sign. "Bruce" she purred softly

Every day of my life has led me to

When he raised an eye brow to question her she whispered "Kiss me."

This perfect moment with you

His lips smiled before he softly kissed her. It was a simple and hesitant kiss from a man who never thought he'd be with another women again. It was almost fearful. But the song ended and there they were caught up in each other, in this kiss. Bruce pulled away first to make sure he didn't over do it, but Riley just pressed her lips against his once more. The kiss was more passionate and needy, just still gentle. He tasted of slight mint and a sweetness she couldn't describe. Kissing him was just like any girl would hope. It spun her head, as the real world faded away.

This really was the perfect moment, and she was sharing it with a man she hardly knew. Her stomach twisted in doubt but as his arms tighten and pulled her closer even that slipped away. Finally the kiss broke and they both smiled at each other before leaving the dance floor and finding Tony waiting for them with a smile.

"I see you two had fun." Tony smiled while Riley just chuckled.

"If only you knew tony." She smiled before heading off to be with the girls on the dance floor. And started dancing and having a great time. Riley felt like a million bucks, new friends, maybe a relationship, and she felt at home. What more could a girl ask for?

Clint stood by the DJ table and made a request before grinning cheekily at Natasha. When Budapest by George Ezra started playing Natasha just smiled and shook her head. Clint walked over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her onto the dance floor. Tony grabbed Pepper and was dancing with her.

Thor smiled as he stood with Bruce, Steve, Vincent and Jasper. "Men tonight we dance. Let's not let the lady's out show us." Thor dragged everyone onto the dance floor before finding Jane. Bruce and Steve just looked at each other lost. Jasper smiled and started dancing with his date before Vincent grabbed chastity and danced. Riley came over and took Caps hand and pulled him onto the floor as pepper pulled Bruce over leaving tony to dance with indigo.

Soon enough it was pass 2am and the party hadn't died down. Everyone was more or less fist pumping and random dancing. Tony wasn't going to let anyone drive home so when the party was over around 4am he gave everyone a guest room in his tower before heading to bed himself.

"Don't ruin my rooms." Tony slurred before pepper followed behind him. She clearly hadn't drank but she was going to make sure he got to bed safe.

"Don't mind him. Just get some rest guys." Pepper smiled before helping tony not fall. Everyone headed off to their rooms but Jane, Indigo, Chastity and Riley. They stayed in the living room talking but soon enough they ended up in there own rooms too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; Music Speaks When Words Fail Us

Soon enough Jarvis came through the speakers in everyone room waking everyone up for breakfast. Even though it was nearly 2pm everyone needed the extra sleep from the party last night.

Riley woke up startled and looked around before remembering where she was and laid back in bed with a smile. She cuddled up under her blanket and closed her eyes remembering the kiss she shared with Bruce. It was perfect, but due to her personality she decided it was best to go about as if it didn't happen. It was a drunk fling after all. Nothing more, besides she didn't want another relationship. She was never good at them and after her last she couldn't bare to hurt another person.

Bruce sat on the end of his bed knowing the kiss was a mistake. He couldn't dare bring her close, he would just hurt her.. He couldn't control the other guy all the time and he dare not put her in that situation. Even though he knew she could take care of herself if it ever came to that. But he didn't ever want it to come to that. Besides its was just a drunken kiss, it meant nothing. But yet, he couldn't get her off his mind. He tried to forget it as he got dressed and headed to the kitchen where he found everyone slowly walking in tired and more hung over. Pepper was cooking breakfast with the help of Thor. Which was quite interesting to say the least.

Bruce sat next to Tony with a smile as tony hung his head in his hands wearing sunglasses clearly regretting last night. Tony glanced up to see his friend before whispering.

"So did anything happen last night?" He raised an eye brow removing his sun glasses.

Bruce, with a light shade of pink dusted on his cheeks, simply shook his head no before smiling. "It wasn't anything Tony. We were drunk that's all. Besides I need to get back to work after breakfast." Pepper put a cup of coffee in front of him and he nodded a soft smile before sipping it.

Meanwhile Riley was still laying in bed when Jarvis came back over the intercom in her room.

"Ms. Wilson, you are the only one not up are you feeling okay?" the british robot voice spoke.

"I'm fine Jarvis, could you do me a favor?" she called out to the ceiling.

"anything Ms. Wilson."

"Can you play a song for me to get ready to?"

"Of course, what song would you like Ms. Wilson?"

"Better than I know myself by Adam Lambert please."

"Yes Ms. Wilson." Jarvis spoke before the track started playing.

Riley smiled as she got out of bed throwing the covers over the bed. She smiled and walked over to wearing someone must of laid out clothes for her. Probably Pepper she thought. She smiled looking at the tee shirt and pair of jeans. It was clearly something Riley would wear and she thanked Pepper. She looked in the mirror as her body since she had slept in her bra and underwear. She fixed her hair a moment before frowning. She always thought she was too big. Maybe it was just the way she saw herself. She walked from the mirror and sung out wrapping herself in the blanket.

"Cold as ice

And more bitter than a December

Winter night

That's how I treated you

And I know that I

I sometimes tend to lose my temper

And I cross the line

Yeah that's the truth"

She smiled and stood on the bed with a smile and started pretending she was giving her own private concert. She smile and quickly grabbed her phone using it as a mic as she still had the blanket around her.

"I know it gets hard sometimes

But I could never

Leave your side

No matter what I say"

She jumped off the bed and dropped the blanket and started to spin around the room before sliding on the Panic! At the disco shirt. She was pleased to see that Pepper liked the music she did. The shirt was big, must have been Tonys? She shrugged before singing out loud and jumpped back on the bed jamming out.

"Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,

But I really need you near me to

Keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave I would have left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself"

She smiled and jumpped of the bed dancing around the small room. She was smiling and being silly before laughing as she sang into her mirror. She put her hand onto the mirror and smiled before turning away from it and walking across the room to the bath room in the room.

"All along

I tried to pretend it didn't matter

If I was alone

But deep down I know

If you were gone

For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn

Cause I'm lost without you"

She smiled and walked into the bathroom fining a brush and brushed her hair singing to herself in the mirror as if she was in a music video. Soon she sat on the sink just cleaning the makeup off her face. She smiled and brushed her hair before throwing it into a bun. She jumped off the sink and walked back into the room.

"I know it gets hard sometimes

But I could never

Leave your side

No matter what I say"

She threw her phone onto the bed and smiled before getting her pants on and singing more. She smiled and laid on the bed a moment sing out to her hearts content.

Everyone was wondering where Riley was so they sent Jasper to go find her. Most cause he was the most awake. He walked to her room hearing her singing and smiled before opening the door with a smile. He looked at her before singing out with her as she stopped and looked at him.

"Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,

But I really need you near me to

Keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave I would have left by now"

She smiled seeing him smile and stood up singing with him as she danced around. He smiled and played the air guitar. As they sang together.

"But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself"

She smiled and grabbed her phone using it as a mic. She couldn't believe she was jamming out with this stranger. But hell they both were comfortable with each other and it was rather amazing. Jasper smiled and made little stars appear as the music softened.

"I get kind of dark

Let it go too far

I can be obnoxious at times

But try and see my heart

Cause I need you now

So don't let me down

You're the only thing in this world

I would die without"

Then it turned into a full out little light show while they acted in there own little world.

"Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,

But I really need you near me to

Keep my mind off the edge

If I wanted to leave I would have left by now

But you're the only one that knows me

Better than I know myself"

Got onto the bed and were jumping as they sung out even louder everyone clearly hearing them and coming to investigate. They stood in the door way as Jasper and Riley faded each other singing with each other and sounded rather good. They were still in there own little world. Bruce felt a pang of jealousy in his chest but choose to not mind it.

"Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now" Jasper sung out with a smile looking at her as she quickly knew what to do..

"Gone by now" She hit a high note perfectly making the song sound even better

"But I really need you near me to" He smiled before pulling out his own phone to use it as a mic

"Near me" She hit a longer note it still following the song.

"Keep my mind off the edge"

"Off the edge"

"If I wanted to leave I would have left by now" He smiled before seeing everyone out of the corer of his eye but kept singing anyway

"Left by now"

"But you're the only one that knows me"

"Only one that knows meeee" She closed her eyes hitting the note with a smile as she met Jaspers eyes.

"Better than I know myself" He sung out softly before jumping off the bed.

"Better than I know myself!" She closed her eyes and hit a high long note acing it perfectly as the music slowly faded so did her voice. She smiled and saw everyone standing in the door way before turning bright red and quickly getting of the bed and looking to Jasper who did a little bow as everyone clapped.

Riley just stood there shyly and blushed glancing down, she didn't know why she was being so shy. She sang for a living you think this wouldn't phase her. I guess it just being in front of people she really knew made it worst. She hugged Jasper before quickly moving past everyone to the kitchen. She glanced back and met Bruces eyes before she blushed harder and glanced away before nearly running into a walk. She quickly ran to the kitchen and leaned against the fridge with a huge smile on her face. But she shook it off before pouring herself a cup of coffee as everyone filed back into the kitchen to finish there breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11; You Aren't Born With Strength, You Become Strong

Riley avoided eye contact with everyone and walked to sit on the couch and drink her coffee. Tony made everyone sit on one of his many couches and chairs as breakfast was finished. Tony smiled and stood before looking around at everyone. Steve and Chastity were talking and joking while Thor, Jane, and Indigo were happily sipping coffee and chatting. Vincent was talking to Bruce about experiments. Nat, Clint and Jasper were talking about Budapest since they all had been there. Riley was next to Pepper. They had became pretty good friends since the party. She looked up across the coffee table as she sat her cup down and locked eyes with Bruce before she looked back to Pepper quickly and she just grinned.

"So you and Doc huh?" She whispered before Riley glance over at Bruce who was back in a deep conversation.

"Oh no. Hes handsome but I just.." She started before Pepper touched her arm and smiled. "I was the same with Tony. Trust me it gets easier." Riley nodded softly as Tony got everyones attention.

"Since we already had our little music performance for the day. I think we all should play Wii. I have almost every game. Besides most of us are too hung over to function anyway. Bruce that includes no lab work today. We all need to get to know our newbies anyway. And what better way than a few games?" Everyone groaned a bit before Pepper stood up and smiled.

"Girls lets kick ass!" She smiled before jumping up and putting in Just Dance and smiling widely. "we got this."

Riley smiled and stood up next to Pepper before Chastity and Indigo joined her. Finally so did Jane, and Natasha. Pepper selected a song as they all grabbed controls and started dancing along to it. He guys end up just staring at them as they danced their hearts out.

Tony elbowed Bruce after sitting beside him. "You know I can see you like her. Before you deny it or anything, I know she likes you too. If you don't want to make a move that's fine. But the choice is yours." he smiles before Bruce just nods quickly. He tried to avoid talking to tony for a while as he watches Riley. He didn't have time for distractions right now.

The song soon ended and they handed off there controllers to the boys. Riley handed hers to Bruce with a smile as Indigo handed hers to Steve. Nat handed hers to Clint. Chastity handed hers to Vincent and Pepper handed hers to tony while Thor took Jane's with a smile. Jasper stood without an controller to dance.

Pepper smiled and sat beside Riley as they watched the boys trying to dance along to a song tony picked. "You know, Bruce is a sweet fellow. Hes just scared. He hasn't been with a women since the accident."

Riley smiled softly and nods "I don't think I'm the right person for that. I moved here to get away from relationships. Thanks though." She smiled softly watching Bruce and wondering what could be but she just shook her head before seeing the time. It was nearly 5pm!

The song ended as Riley stood with a smile. "Tony thanks for having me but I got to run." She quickly hugged him and smiled to everyone else. "I will be seeing you all Monday for training right?" she grinned and then headed off to her room. She quickly grabbed her items and made the bed before heading out as Tony stood in the door way.

"Where you heading?" He smiled following her towards the elevator.

"To work Tony, not all of us are rich like you. Besides I like my job." She smiled and got in the elevator alone. "You'll see me Monday if you're so love struck." she teased as the elevator door closed.

Tony then walked into the living room with a smile on his face. "I know what we are doing tonight guys. I have a special club picked out. With a certain singer we all know." He smiled

While Riley got a taxi back to her place and quickly changed her clothes. She saw Bruce's sweater just lying over her desk chair and she smiled. She needed to return it one day. But she walked over to her closet to look for a dress for this evening. She looked through a few dresses before smiling as she came across her favorite sliver and bead lined evening gown. She quickly changed and put in matching ear rings before curling her hair in a 40's style and grabbing her purse.

She slide on her over coat and held her dress up off the ground as it was raining now. She made it to the club without ruining anything. She made it back to her small dressing room she shared with the other back up singers. She fixed herself and added a few more pearls to her outfit and smiled in the mirror. She then moved back stage to wait for her to be called on.

She was soon called out and smiled as she walked across the little stage. She grabbed the mic looking around. "Lets get this started then. First song Nobody knows you when you're down and out." She kicked up the band before singing the song perfectly. But half way through she spotted a certain superhero with a blue lite chest. She shrugged it off as she finished out the song perfectly.

She smiled before her face dropped as she saw another familiar face of a blonde women. She swallowed before whispering something to the band. Before taking the mic again. "I'm going to change it up with a more upbeat swing song this early. So ladies and Gents onto the floor." She smiled before a few came onto the floor before she started singing Many Tears Ago.

"They said your cheating heart will make me cry

And like a fool I gave it a try

I should've listened when they told me so

Many many tears ago

But I could not believe the things they said

Because my heart over ruled my head

I should've listened when they told me so

Many many tears ago

I laughed out loud when they told me

That you had someone else

But your cheating heart has shown me

That I was foolin myself

I know it's too late for a brand new start

For I have cried you out of my heart

I should've listened when they told me so

Many many tears ago

I laughed out loud when they told me

That you had someone else

But your cheating heart has shown me

That I was foolin myself

I know it's too late for a brand new start

For I have cried you out of my heart

I should've listened when they told me so

I should've listened when they told me so

Many many tears ago"

She sung loud and proud as the few couples danced on the floor. She started doing a little dance with the mic eyeing the blonde the whole time. She was smiling into the mic before she finished off the song and smiled. "Now we have special guest to sing for you all. Mr. Alan Silver." She smiled and clapped as a fine dress man walked out on stage.

"Thank you Ms. Wilson. I'll take it from here." He spoke as she smiled and nodded before heading backstage.

All the Avengers had noticed her intense feelings in that song towards someone else. Tony stood up and smiled "I'll check on her."

Tony headed towards the back where he heard yelling. He stood outside the door way and listened.

"Don't give me that shit Riley. You basically sung that song to me after you ran away from us!" one voice yelled.

"You cheated on me! Broke my heart! I was not going to sit around and listen to bullshit lies you were going to tell me!" Riley cried out.

"I've changed and I miss you. Riley please. I'm different now. Give me a chance"

"You've had enough chances! I've come here to get away from you. You shouldn't be here. I have a new life. New friends. I'm not the same needy girl I was back then! And I never will be again!"

"Ry come on think about this. You know how much we love each other. I never meant to hurt you. I still love you I tracked you half way across the country looking for you."

"You- you need to go.." Riley cried.

"not until you agree to give me another chance. Please riley I love you.."

Tony walked in and cleared his throat as they both looked at him. "Riley said for you to go Miss."

"Is this him? The guy you would rather have over me? A guy? Riley! What has gotten into you."

Tony rolled his eyes "You need to go now"

She looked right at Tony and hissed "You cant tell me what to do. You don't know the first thing about her. You don't know her like I do. You don't know her past or her dreams. You don't know what her family was like. I saved her. I helped her. I got her into singing. I showed her there is always a way out. I helped her through so many things. Eating disorders, self-harm, and abuse. And you think you can just walk in and take her from me? No she needs me."

"I DON'T NEED YOU. I NEVER DID. I GOT THROUGH EVERYTHING ON MY OWN WHY YOU WERE OUT SCREWING EVERYONE. LEAVE DAWN NOW" Riley cried as dawn stormed out and tony ran to Riley's side and held her softly.

"Don't- don't tell anyone.." she cried as he held her

"I won't it's okay. She cant hurt you anymore. I promise." he held her closer as she sobbed into his arms. He comforted her before she stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"I'm okay. But I need to go home... shit what if she found out where I live.." Riley spoke softly with a cracked voice.

"Stay at the tower just for a few days. She wont get into the tower. I promise." he cooed. Riley nodded softly before smiling lightly.

"Can we get some items from my house?" she asked softly.

"Of course. It will just be you and me. But I should tell Pepper she can help you with this more."

"Okay but just her. I don't want anyone else to pity me." Riley spoke and tony just nodded helping her up. She quickly fixed her makeup and walked out to find her boss before saying she had to leave early on her leave. With tony by herself he quickly agreed as tony took her back to the table careful to avoid everyone else.

"Guys lets go. This place is boring." tony smiled heading back out to the limo. He let everyone get in. and drove over to Riley's house. Riley shyly got out as Tony elbowed Bruce.

"Go help her." tony smiled softly. Bruce knowing something was wrong. He followed Riley and softly spoke.

"So you're gonna be staying at Stark tower for a bit? That will be fun. Of course you aren't stuck there. You can do what you wish. " Bruce spoke as they walked up to her apartment. She just nodded and opened the door. Her room mate wasn't there thank god.

She quickly headed to her bedroom and pulled out her suit case. Bruce stood in the door way "can I help in any way-" he stopped seeing his sweater and he smiled softly.

She looked to him and saw that he was looking at his sweater. She walked over and picked it up softly and handed it to him. He just smiled and closed his hands around hers.

"Keep it. You might need it again." he smiled softly his brown eyes sparkling. She smiled softly before looking to the sweater.

"Thank you." she quickly packed a few items before smiling. "I think this is all I need." she smiled and bruce quickly took the bag like a gentleman as Riley left a note for her roommate. She smiled and grabbed a few books putting them in a cloth bag before smiling. "now I have everything." they headed out of the apartment and got into the limo before heading to stark tower. She was relieved she wouldn't have to face dawn again. Or bring her up again.


End file.
